hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evan1975
Hi Hi Evan1975 -- we are excited to have Hokuto Renkitōza as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 00:57, July 14, 2008‎ Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a good start filling in content for this wiki! One thing I notice is that many of your pages have accents (particularly 'ō'). I think it's great that you want to use the proper spelling, but the search engine here won't find those pages if people don't use the accents when they type in the terms, because it sees "o" and "ō" as different letters. And a lot of english-speakers won't have those accented characters available for typing or even know to use them... An easy way around this is to create redirect pages from the unaccented versions of the names. I made one for List of Kenpo which redirects to List of Kenpō so you can see what I mean. Now if somebody searches for the former they will get to the right page, but your wiki still has the content done accurately :). Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help you set anything up by leaving a message on my talk page... and good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:02, 19 July 2008 (UTC) If you have any questions, 's Logo |} Nanto Ho'ou Ken Hey, I see you've included one of Yuda's techniques from Ten no Haoh. Any chance you know the rapid-attack Souther uses against Raoh in that same episode? :According to 南斗聖拳 they believe it to be Yūshōgaku 悠翔嶽, but aren't too sure about the 悠 (Yū). evan1975 20:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks. Do you know what that would translate to? Hopefully we can have some confirmation soon. Endofcentury I've also read that Reina & Souga were introduced in Raoh Den: Junai no Sho, but I thought they debuted in Ten no Haoh and were simply adapted for that movie? Endofcentury :Yes, what you read is correct; they were created for the movie. evan1975 17:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, a lot. That's what I suspected. One more thing, I'm trying to decipher Zan's branch of Nanto Seiken from Rei Gaiden. I have this hiragana: こうじゃく but I'm not entirely sure what it translates to. Koujaku? Endofcentury ::Nanto Kōjaku Ken 南斗紅雀拳 "South Dipper Red Munia Fist" Thanks again. I have another to add. This is a Nanto Suichō Ken technique from Rei Gaiden: れつくう じん がいしゆ. I believe this translates to Retsu Kuujin Gaishiyu. But if you could confirm this translation, I'll post it up. :) Endofcentury :烈空刃崖手 -- I'd write it as: Retsukū Jingai Shu. evan1975 Cool. Any idea of the translation? Endofcentury :You can put the individual kanjis in the search bar at en.wiktionary.org and probably get just as good a translation as you can from me. "Furious Sky Blade Cliff Hand". evan1975 Any idea about this one - 飛鳥乱戟波? I have something like Flying Bird Wild Halberd Wave, but I'm unsure about that as well as the romaji for it. Thanks. Endofcentury :Looks good. Romaji is Nanto Hichō Rangeki Ha. evan1975 22:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Cool. One unrelated thing, do you know the romaji for what Raoh calls the 'Fist of his Soul?' Thanks. Endofcentury :In the recent video game it has been named Hokuto Mettei Ha. In the manga he called it Zenrei no Ken. evan1975 22:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Zenrei no Ken. That's the one! Thanks. Endofcentury : Btw, do you know what this is - http://www.geocities.jp/hokuaniken/sakuhin/gaiden/ken/top.htm Some kind of Kenshiro Gaiden novel? Endofcentury ::I don't know much about it. I think it's exclusive to mobile phones. evan1975 17:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The emperor Hey Evan it´s was great idea you have create this wiki so I was looking and i do not see the picture of certain characters and then i put some pictures by the way you watch the hokuto no ken series? (i am a great fan) you know if the emperor thats Souther is descendent is the same that is the father of Lui? and if he have some connection with the last general of nanto? well bye for now (see you next time) Kennoh 03:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Seitei Souther and Tentei Lui aren't related. I think Souther gave himself that title because he is an orphan and his Sifu Ogai wasn't called Seitei. evan1975 07:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The emperor "returns" But in the anime Souther says that he is descendent of a emperor and Shuu(Shew) say: "we of Nanto can't defeat Souther because he is a descendent of the emperor" Kennoh 23:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Tom*Cat Can you do a favor to me? can you create a article/page named Tom*Cat? later I edit this page I don´t know how to create pages I tried to create one for Bella but the things not went good if you don't know Tom*Cat is the band who does the opening and ending of HNK2 if you knew well that's it see you later Kennoh 23:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :There is already an entry for them here: Tom Cat. evan1975 00:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks and I have created a article for Cassandra but i don't know what category I put later you do that?Kennoh 01:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Offering help Hi, I was wondering if you needed help with this wiki, I started a project long time ago (4 years I think) with a similar purpose. Except it was in Italian and I pretty much had no external help. I know it's not usual to ask if help is needed for a wiki, but I tend to be a pretty disruptive force, as in I tend to create complex templates, upload a lot of pictures and maybe too much information. If you want to see how I usually operate check pages like http://lnx.hokutonoken.it/Denshō_Reppa, maybe use an online translator, but you get the idea of how I tend to create stuff (there's some leftover code since they changed some of the templates behind it). If you dig my way to do it we could start discuss what kind of templates I can create. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm mostly interested in listing moves/attacks/ōgi from ALL the canon(and maybe partially canon) sources. --Madness ❧ talk 02:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :It sounds good to me, although I'd like it if the things (waza/ōgi) that appeared outside the manga canon are labeled as such (maybe a category tag). If you know how to fix the tables on pages like Hokuto no Ken episodes, that would also be helpful. evan1975 02:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I tend to place a list of where each ougi is used (down to the page/minute of appearance) and if it's a videogame, which command is used to replicate it. But yeah, categorizing them sounds fine. I'll make sure the template does that. --Madness ❧ talk 03:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S.:It should be fixed now, let me know if there's anything else broken. --Madness ❧ talk 03:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) TV Series I replied in my page but I think you don't have it subscribed so I'll repost my reply here: :You're perfectly right, I'm not a native speaker and sometimes I mess up. The articles needs splitting, summarizing and further wikification tho. --Madness ❧ talk 06:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Moreso, isn't "Hokuto no Ken" sort of redundant? I mean it's the titular TV series, it's the hokuto no ken wiki after all. :P --Madness ❧ talk 06:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it may seem kind of redundant, but we also may want articles for the Souten no Ken TV series or Ten no Haoh TV series at some time. evan1975 16:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. Still, this is the "main" one, the others are spinoffs. But it's a potato/potato argument. --Madness ❧ talk 16:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Style Did you consider changing the default theme? You can try some in the preferences page (I hardly suggest you to check Moonlight). There's also Obsession which is quite similar to the official site color set. But tbh, I'd go for something less plagiaristic. :) If you feel creative and want to change stuff from those skins, I'm a professional webprimate, so feel free to ask. Hint, the logo could use a makeover. :P--Madness ❧ talk 16:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :For some reason, I don't see the theme when I'm logged in. (Which is most of the time) What exactly is wrong with it, since I can't see it? If you have any suggestions, I'll likely implement them. evan1975 17:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Which theme would you expect to see? Also, what do you see in this page http://hokuto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences#prefsection-1 ?--Madness ❧ talk 19:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::"Modern Preview". So I should change it to "Moonlight"? evan1975 19:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wait, there's no Modern option. Anyway, you can append the following text ?useskin=monaco&usetheme=moonlight to see how they look like with the moonlight theme, changing the "moonlight" part for the name of another theme will allow you to preview them all. If you decide that one is better than the current one (which is Sapphire) you can change it easily. --Madness ❧ talk 20:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ruby Text I will keep it in tables until broader support (or a decent css approach) for is developed. Hope you'll like it anyway. --Madness ❧ talk 19:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Symbols I plan to draw some SVG symbols for the various schools, I already have nice symbols for Nanto (generic), Shin's dominion, Souther's empire, the Tentei Empire, the Gentou school, the Goshasei, I need a nice source image for Yuria (IF she does have a symbol attached), the Hokuto dynasties, the Hokuto rebel army, and eventual others. If you stumble upon any of these things I can try and make nice symbols to use in tables and other decorations (for instance I'd love to have backdrops for the martial techniques like they have on the GW wiki (Example, check the grey circle) --Madness ❧ talk 19:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Anime/ manga infoboxes Well, it shouldn't be hard, the point is that wikipedia templates are extremely complex, and it's usually not necessary to have them in the exact same format, in fact, there are plenty of benefits in keeping them simpler (see the infobox I made for techniques for instance). Bottomline, if you tell me how you want it to look, I'll make a dumbed down version that should just work. --Madness ❧ talk 22:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Uhm, bump? --Madness ❧ talk 04:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not very picky about them. Just as long as they work. evan1975 06:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rei Gaiden mangaka - I was told by a Japanese fansource that Yasuyuki Nekoi has only one penname (Nekoi Mii) and there is no second mangaka. Do you want me to amend this? Endofcentury 12:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll have to dig it out, but I think I even have pics of the two guys. Don't amend it quite yet. I'll try to make a pdf of the interview. evan1975 15:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Is it okay to list all known relatives in the character infoboxes? It's a lot more efficient than writing into their character synopsis. Endofcentury 13:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, that sounds good to me. evan1975 18:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::*Where does Raoh use his Raretsu Ken (北斗羅裂拳) attack? ::::*The fighting game. wikipedia:ja:北斗神拳#格闘ゲームでの北斗神拳・技名 evan1975 20:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Rei Gaiden One Shots Do you think it's possible the Rei Gaiden one-shots were only drawn by one of the mangaka? The style looks subtlety different to the series. Endofcentury 16:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Shin Would Shin really fall under the characters killed by Kenshiro' ''category? Because, technically, he wasn't. Thanks. Endofcentury 20:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it certainly is debatable. You can take it out if you want to. evan1975 20:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Souten no Ken Can I post pictures of characters from the anime Souten no Ken, in their articles? CopySigmaII 23:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead. evan1975 19:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Shachi Excuse me,but you know how Shachi discovers that Hyoh is Kenshiro brother in the anime? I know that Leia says to him in the manga,but I can´t remember in the anime.CopySigmaII 19:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Raoh/Kaioh scene Hey, do you know what volume/chapter features the flashback between Kaioh & Raoh (which was omitted from the anime), where Raoh tells Kaioh he will someday return to claim Shura from him? Thanks. Endofcentury 15:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :203. evan1975 04:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! Endofcentury 09:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Souther I was the guy who was asking about what emperor Souther is descendent(I change my user name),now I understood,the "emperor" that Souther is descendent,actually is his star:kyokusei,in some adaptations the star is known by emperor or empress star.and I was asking about Shachi because I don't remember how he know about the brotherhood betwen Ken and Hyoh(in the anime) I even think that no one says something to him in the anime.CopySigmaII 00:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hahaja The Hahaja article(that's doen'st exist) is about Kaioh's mother? CopySigmaII 16:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. evan1975 21:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) geocities Hello and Happy New Year. I would appreciate if you could delete a guestbook entry with some personal information from the geocities site. Could you please contact me on nkatzakis@gmail.com so that I don't have to post private info here? Many thanks in advance Souten no Ken ending Excuse me(yet again) but Souten no Ken manga finally ended,can you edit the souten no ken page? The manga ended in Aug 27, 2010,with 22 volumes and 260 chapters. Coloured scans? Hey Evan - where do some of these coloured pages come from? I'm not talking about the Master Editions. The profile picture for Juza for instance. Thanks. (Endofcentury 19:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC)) ::Arkhound uploaded that, but it probably came from the Kanzenban editions. evan1975 20:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 22:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Beigns Excuse me,but you know the names of the two beings that Kenshiro Kasumi and Liu Zhong sumons in their last fight?Theres a picture of them in Ken and Liu pages.CopySigmaII 01:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Kenshiro's seems to be the Nyoninzo... evan1975 02:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Kenshiro says Liu Zong-Wu's is Acala in vol.20, p.10. evan1975 04:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) More questions got it(Nyonizo),I don't know their names because the manga is in japanese,and two more questions,who is the big white wolf and the baby that he rescued? both are from souten no ken.an the Nyonizo from HNK is related to Oka,right?CopySigmaII 02:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :They have no real names; they are just "Wolf" (狼) and "Shuken and Yama's child" (シュケンとヤーマの子). Yes, the HNK Nyoninzo was made to honor Ōka. evan1975 04:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info.CopySigmaII 05:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Souten no Ken New episodes Excuse me,but you know if they plan to do new episodes of Souten no Ken?CopySigmaII 04:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. evan1975 05:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Woman excuse me,but you know who is that woman? she appears in souten no ken vol 21.CopySigmaII 05:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Měi-Fú evan1975 05:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :ThanksCopySigmaII 01:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nagato Excuse me,but you know the name of Nagato's Father? he is a anime only character who appears in episode 33 of HNK2,and also,you know the name of Nagato's son(Tetsu's brother)? CopySigmaII 07:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) : The name of Nagato's father is Peter. Endofcentury 14:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Nagato's father is Petero and his son is Yom. evan1975 19:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::ThanksCopySigmaII 05:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Snk Soundtracks Do you know some site to download or at last to buy Souten no Ken Soundtracks(the ones in your profile)?CopySigmaII 05:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think there ever was one sold, unfortunately. I was only able to find the track names on a Japanese copyright listing website. You might try emailing Marco d'Ambrosio himself and asking him. evan1975 14:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Souten no Ken Characters snk1.JPG|Oda Nobunaga snk2.JPG|Tesshin Kasumi snk5.JPG|9th Century Kenshiro Kasumi snk4.JPG|9th Century Toki and 9th Century Raoh do you know who are these characters? they all appear in snk vol.21 :The past lives of Kenshiro, Toki, and Raoh aren't actually named, though. :Thanks very much for all the info.CopySigmaII 03:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Priest Priest Jisi(souten no ken),is that corrupt priest to whom Huang Xi confessed? :Yes evan1975 16:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Kaioh Elite Army How is called(write) Kaioh elite army in Japanese? :He's got a few different armies: カイオウ滅殺隊, カイオウ守王隊, and カイオウの陸戦隊. evan1975 16:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : :I Elite Army I mean カイオウ滅殺隊 and カイオウ守王隊 ,I want to create a article for both,and is corret to enunciate: Kaiou metsu ya tai(Team Kaiou annihilator) and Kaiou mori-ō-tai (Team Senwang Kaiou)? CopySigmaII 20:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :カイオウ滅殺隊 Kaioh Messatsu-Tai :カイオウ守王隊 Kaioh Shuō-Tai Correction Excuse me but can you do some corrections in the folowing pages:Aisin Gioro Pu-Yi,Sophie de Guise,Cuī,Malraux Pǔ the Mole and Kaioh Messatsu-Tai? I have edited they,and I think they need a little correction in some words,and can you also put the japanese name and V.a in sophie,pu,cui, and malraux? Sorry for the inconvenience. CopySigmaII 05:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks CopySigmaII 23:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Evan. Would you be able to remove the Gill Harn page? We appear to have two for the same character now. Thanks, Endofcentury 15:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Goshamonto please can you create a article aboout the goshamonto monks? The monks that are Zhang Tai Yan guards(Souten no Ken),later I will put some pictures CopySigmaII 05:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC). :There is an article here: Wǔchāmén-Dǎng. evan1975 00:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, please can you help me with the descriptions of the Hokumon no Ken techniques, please? Hello, would you know to translate the name of the Ura Nanto Roku Sei styles? thanks *裏南斗六星拳　邪悪の星 牙炎拳伝承者バラム''' *'裏南斗六星拳　呪いの星 赤蛇拳伝承者メルド' *'裏南斗六星拳　狂乱の星 吸血拳伝承者ハンジャー' *'裏南斗六星拳　嘲りの星 白豹拳伝承者デルモン' *'裏南斗六星拳　大凶の星 竜王拳伝承者ガルグ' Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Goshamon-Tõ Please can you create a article for the monk of two stars(member of Goshamon-Tõ),the one who saved Tayan from the explosion in the honghuahui ship? later I put the pictures on his article,and can you do a little correction in Lí-Huā,Yī Xīng,Sòng Quán-Dé and Zhāng pages? and add things like their V.A and their name in japanese.CopySigmaII 17:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Evan, I am disgusted with the user SirRandomage. It unfortunately one of my edits (Kyokujūji Sei Ken) and I scolded. I would appreciate talking to him and you asked to please not again have to do this. A greeting and thank you very much. Wiki theme Disregarding the childish debacle with Jose (who has yet to talk to me directly, as if doing so was vehicle for some sort of internet transmitted disease) I noticed the links in the wiki are kind of hard to distinguish, the blue that should denote them makes little contrast with the black of the text. Can we try something different with it? Also, I'd love to give a facelift to the homepage if possible. --Madness ❧ talk 11:03, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot, I might also have some css rules to give you so we can have the navboxes look decent. :P --Madness ❧ talk 11:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Evan, I'm sorry I stop participating in this wiki. Since I am haunted by that damn user. Thanks for everything and a greeting. ::Guys, I've been suffering with the flu for five days and a power outages for the five days previous. I'm not in the condition to do anything about it. If you guys could talk to each other and settle this like adults (perhaps compromise), that would help me greatly. evan1975 03:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::After looking at the situation a bit, I have to agree with Madness ❧ to an extent. All the HTML is confusing and makes it difficult for others to add to/edit the pages. We should keep closer to the Wikipedia style and keep HTML to a minimum. As for the "look" of the site, what kid of ideas do you want me to try? evan1975 23:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the most urgent change I feel it might be necessary is that of the link color, it is really hard to distinguish it from the text color. Possibly using a brighter and/or more saturated blue should be enough to separate it from the black of the text. But we can really try anything you feel like trying. --Madness ❧ talk 08:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Pachinko and name Excuse me,but can you create a article about Souten no Ken CR Pachinko (made by Sammy)? and you know the name and the V.A of this guy ?he appears in episode 61 with Galzus CopySigmaII 00:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) = = Main page help Hello! Glad to see that this wiki has a lot of great information on it, but I was wondering if you'd mind if I edited the main page a bit? I think the wiki could use a new skin and wordmark and maybe some sections on the main page to show off the work that has been put into this wiki! If you don't mind, maybe I could also edit the nav bar a bit so it's easier for users new to the wiki to navigate around. Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions for how you want things done! Grace 23:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::That's fine with me as I am not good with the technical details. evan1975 (talk) 03:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Just wanted to let you know I finished editing. Feel free to change anything I've done since you know more about the franchise :) Grace 18:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I personally prefer a dark text on light background, simply as it's easier to read. Endofcentury (talk) 15:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Fanon I was just updating the pagecount and adding checkmark for the footerbox at w:c:Animanga:Hokuto no Ken and was wondering if you knew if there was a wiki dedicated to fanon/fanfictions for Fist of the North Star series since there's a box for that now. +Y 21:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't know. evan1975 (talk) 21:52, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Broken Tables Hello! It looks like it is most likely something missing or mistyped in the templates? I would suggest looking at those, or to make things easier for yourself (and new users), just using a simpler table code like the one used on this page! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd like to take the table at wikipedia:List of Fist of the North Star chapters and modify that one to fit this wiki. But that doesn't seem to work. evan1975 (talk) 16:08, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi there Evan! I really like your wiki and I would like to affiliate it with Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Wiki and with Berserk Wiki were I am administrator. Both of them are pretty good wikis so is that ok with you? Thanks in advance. 07:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't really know how affiliations work, but I'm sure Hokuto no Ken and Berserk share a lot of the same fanbase. evan1975 (talk) 23:05, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks for telling me. I'm sorry for the late reply, I just didn't get a notification so I forgot about it. 11:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation request Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki_no_SOMA_Wikiand I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me. -User:Torquil PS also if there are any other sites which you might want to affiliate with us please do let us know. Please reply here > http://shokugekinosoma.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Torquil Manga Chapters and Anime Episodes Hey, Evan. I was wondering if it'd be okay to add individual chapter and episode pages for Hokuto no Ken. Oh, while we're on the subject, what do you think the names of the story arcs would be. If I end up making the chapter and episode pages then I'd want to know the arc names to make them both look nicer. Thanks. Drummer le Chuck (talk) 02:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Chapter & Episode pages are OK with me. There is a lot of overlap in TV and anime though. Arc names were given for the TV series, seen at Filler. Although the Shin Arc wasn't given a name AFAIK and neither were the two arcs in Hokuto no Ken 2. evan1975 (talk) 19:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Evan, I read some years back that one of the creators (probaby Nobuhiko Horie but I'm not 100%) stated that in a former life, Ken, Toki & Raoh were all blood brothers and that Yuria was their mother. Like I said, this was some time ago, so it might have been nonsense. Just wondered if this was something you ever heard about and whether you could corroborate it? Thanks, Endofcentury (talk) 23:59, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know if that was said, but there is a scene in Souten no Ken vol. 21 that certainly suggests that. evan1975 (talk) 16:37, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Evan1975 thanks for the message. I was wondering could you tell me how to upload an image I keep trying but I always end up with just a sentence. :You use "Upload photo" on the toolbox on the left. Then you would put it in the article something like this: evan1975 (talk) 20:41, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, I'm from the Sugarless Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible, thanks. 23:56, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Saki Can you create a disambiguation page for the two Sakis, please? Thanks, Endofcentury (talk) 12:31, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't really think the two characters were distinct enough to deserve two separate articles. It's true that they look totally different though. I guess since it's done I can do it. evan1975 (talk) 17:42, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :I think it was worth differentiating between the two, as they do not appear to be the same character. Endofcentury (talk) 13:29, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! JoJo Hi, I'm Kai from the Bizarre Adventure Wiki. Was wondering if it'd be alright if we promote this wiki in our affiliations section on our Main Page. No action needs to be done on your part, just wanted to make sure we wern't advertising a wiki that doesn't the exposure. MetallicKaiser (Talk) 01:13, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, that's fine! evan1975 (talk) 03:57, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello and an Overview Hello, Evan I would like to contribute to your wiki and create new and improved info-boxes to compartmentalize the material this wiki has to effectively improve various components for readers. The wiki for the most part is enjoyable, I open this discussion to determine if you're willing to assist me in this venture. As I would be requesting some tools to assist the wiki improve. I ask this mostly because I want to see if you're open to change as an individual to see if it's worth the effort. This would be from creating a policy by updating concurrent policies to make it easier and enjoyable for readers. I am a big fan of HnK, and I've recently gotten back into as an adult. The premise of this dialogue would be to create a better wiki. Thank you, Evan -Marvin, AKA NWG --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:09, January 13, 2016 (UTC) 03:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! I have a hard time figuring out how to install infoboxes and make them work correctly. I'd like to hear more about your ideas. We've had arguments over formatting and things in the past here; there are several pages with lots of HTML in them. Most editors hated that and I've been trying to do away with it and replace it with something better like infoboxes. evan1975 (talk) 21:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) My ideas are very straight forward. I was intending on using info-boxes similar to this -> http://imgur.com/kh6pxdw This to match the black interface. In editing I would recommend changing your settings if you have them in "visual editor" to "source editor" to make editing easier. The colors are up to you. We can change it whatever you'd prefer. And I likely will add sections that would be needed to added that are exclusive to the Hokuto no Ken universe such as Kenpo etc. I can also make the info-boxes for chapters, techniques and various media of the series. I could make Kenpo-exclusive info-boxes (i.e Kenshiro, Toki, Jagi, Raõ = Blue) And create icons etc. I have other ideas to also assist in giving the navigation bar some gradient to make it look better using the css wiki, and fix the main page if I'm allowed to. My second idea there is to fix to improve the style of typing the pages for characters sorry for the long post —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:47, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::It looks like I already have it set to "source editor". Those all sound like good ideas. On the character infoboxes we would also need entries for the voice actors, both Japanese and English. Here's an example of a Kenpo page that needs fixing. evan1975 (talk) 18:41, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: That's fine I actually have a really good idea for those techniques that we can adopt from another wiki. :::similar to this -> http://imgur.com/VqP0vo1. :::Now I would like to ask what colors would your prefer for the Navigation Bar and the infoboxes? It's totally up to :::you. Though I will need one thing from you. I will need to made an admin for the following reasons: :::1. To have access to the MediaWiki.Css page. :::2. To request and install common.javascript from Wikia, to improve the wiki drastically. :::3. To rename, delete possible files if possible. :::I am well respected in Dragonuniverse Wiki i'm not known for vandalizing as I am willing to provide proof for from users testimonies on my talkpage. Sorry for the late response, I also have have a way to manage the consistencies of the series between the anime/manga —[[User:New World God|NWG]] ::::I'll have to think about this. Because when I added admins to another site I managed, it really turned out badly. It became another Wikipedia, with them challenging me all the time and demanding sources for ''everything I posted. evan1975 (talk) 00:05, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sure, I understand, I just want to improve the wiki's appearance. Take the all the time that you need. :) --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:29, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Permission Can I edit the homepage to give the wiki a better portal for the characters? I want to ask so you don't get freaked out by the change. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:02, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::YES evan1975 (talk) 21:59, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Done, what do you think? --—[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 23:59, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :That looks good. Can you make a new image for Shin using Tetsuo Hara's art? (I've been meaning to do this, but never did.) Maybe you can crop one from this if you can't find one? evan1975 (talk) 22:44, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Kasumis technique: Soryu tenha Hi I have a question on Fist of the blue sky. Kenshiro Kasumi used a technique called the sonryu tenha and me and my friend are having trouble grasping what it does. From what I read it creates a giant sphere room and the sheer force of creating it disparate all the clouds in China for a while. Kasumi can create fight simulations and him Lou can can fight and throw thousands of punches and kill each other several times without actually dying. All while outside of the sonryu tenha no can see them move. I could be wrong but that's why I came to you can you explain the technique for me please :Are you talking about Sōryū Tenra (蒼龍天羅)? It does indeed appear I had forgotten to put up that secret technique here! Thank you for telling me! Do you happen to know what volume it appeared in? evan1975 (talk) 01:37, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Not really the volume per Se, but fight happens near the end of the manga like between chapter 210-239 the move itself appears in chapter 225 I know that Chinese Map Hi it's me again I came to ask you for some more help. I'm trying to get a certain feat of Kasumis looked at but the problem is I need a accurate depiction of this map of China http://pic2.taadd.com/comics/pic4/46/35758/520323/78b9cab19959e4af8ff46156ee460c74.jpg I can't seem to find what part of China this is. It would be great if you can point out what part of China this is please or know someone who can tell me thank you Perhaps Ningbo? That's where the last part of the story takes place. evan1975 (talk) 20:11, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Kenshiro in Killer Instinct Hello. This is GokaiWhite. My line of editing work is usually on the Kingdom Hearts fanon wiki, where I posted about a Hokuto no Ken themed keyblade . I also started this topic on the Killer Instinct forums about Kenshiro being a guest character, and you're all more than welcome to check it out! Kinyoku no Garuda: missing chapter Hi it's me again, I was wondering if you can help me find or link me the missing chapter to The Garuda gaiden series. Theirs only been 4 chapters out and I can't find the missing 5th one, not even the raw scan. Do you happen to know where I can see the last chapter. I'd really like to know how it ends. I'll take the raw scan as well. Or at least how it ends, does Garuda die, who kills him etc. :I don't know anything about scanlations. If Hokuto no Gun is doing it, you should ask them. I know a few of those guys and they have a good track record of completing their projects. evan1975 (talk) 17:49, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Yah I check their site too and they only released the four chapters, I was hoping you knew where I can find the missing 5th, if you can't thank you for your time. Would you by any chance know how it ends? User:Grudgeman1706 (User talk:Grudgeman1706 24:13 September 7,2016 (UTC)